That Time
by hudgens77
Summary: After a fight with Leo, Elliot remembers one of their most significant times together. One thing he's sure about: Leo is not subdued at all. Leo/Elliot. Smut.


**A/N: **_Okay, I felt like writing something for Elliot and Leo. I love this pairing so much, they are so adorable yet tragic... I just had to._

_Oh, and this fanfic initially takes place during Retrace 50; when they're at Yura's mansion for Oz's second coming-of-age ceremony. Well, nothing else to say... Just be warned that this contains explicit yaoi (boy x boy relationship)_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy:)_

* * *

**That time**

* * *

"Elliot…" Gilbert said tentatively as he reached the blonde. He was sitting on one of the couches at Isla Yura's mansion, just after a quarrel with Leo.

"What do you want?" Elliot retorted, obviously still in a bad mood. "Aren't you supposed to go after that kid? Go away!"

"But…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Elliot yelled, giving up. It was obvious Gil wasn't planning on going away. "If you're not going to leave, sit down already!"

"Eh? May I?" Gil asked with astonishment as he did as he was told. A silence followed, where both of them didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Gilbert glanced at his foster brother and noticed he was holding his sword.

"Do you really carry that sword around with you all the time?" He said. "Are you sure it's a good idea to take it to class, too? I'm carrying my gun today because I have to, but…"

"Shut up!" Elliot snapped. "This sword has been entrusted to me by my father as a symbol of my place in the Nightray household. That's why I have to carry it with me all the time," The blonde explained, hugging the sword possessively.

Gilbert's eyes widened, and he stretched out his hand in order to try to touch it. As if reading his mind, Elliot moved away. "Touch it and I'll kill you!" He warned. Gil withdrew his hand obediently.

"…By the way, your servant is really something," the black-haired man said after a moment, changing the subject to Leo. "Talking like that to his master… I thought he was more… How can I say…" He made a pause, searching for the right word. "Subdued," he finally said.

"Subdued?! Leo?! Far from it!" Elliot shouted. He could feel his cheeks growing warm at the double meaning that could be interpreted, but Gilbert seemed clueless. "He's always violent and ready to snap… He hasn't changed one bit since the first time I met him!"

Gilbert blinked, staring at him attentively. And thus, nothing stopped all the memories he'd shared with Leo from coming back to Elliot's mind… Both what he could and couldn't say in front of Gilbert.

* * *

Elliot entered his room with a nervous gesture, his hand at the back of his head. "Hey, Leo," he called. The little servant lifted his head from the book he was reading and stared at him silently, a raised eyebrow under the mass of his black hair.

"I'm sorry," Elliot looked at the ground with embarrassment, making Leo smile a little.

"Elliot is so kind…" He mocked before leaving the book and standing up. "Now come here, let me fix that bleeding nose."

Elliot closed the door behind him and pulled out a chair from the desk. He sat and tossed his head back, resting it on the back of the seat. Leo was by his side in the blink of an eye, examining his face close. They had argued just a while ago and had gone to the extreme of fighting physically. Elliot had punched Leo's face and the boy had retaliated, hitting him so hard he even made him bleed. After that, Elliot stormed out of the room, deeply offended. But not even five minutes had passed after it, he was already back at their room in Lutwidge.

Leo hovered around Elliot, checking his face. It seemed his nose wasn't broken, which was a relief. It wasn't even bleeding anymore, but a trail of blood was still on Elliot's face, which Leo cleaned carefully with a handkerchief. It was almost funny how just a minute ago he'd punched him with all his strength and now he was touching him so very carefully…

Elliot huffed at the thought. Leo gave him an incredulous look, which made the blond remember he had broken his glasses.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Elliot glanced away and then up at Leo again, looking at his dark eyes. He noticed a red spot around the left one, where he'd hit him, and he knew that in a while it would be all puffed or even worst, probably purple. He wondered if it hurt, but Leo didn't complain.

On the other hand, that didn't ease Elliot's remorse. He'd started the fight, and it had been so stupid, he didn't even remember what it was about. Lately he was like that… He would explode at the smallest provocation. Well, how could he not? He hadn't been sleeping correctly: he always had nightmares.

Leo was the only one who knew about those dreams, and whenever Elliot told him he'd had another one, he seemed genuinely worried about it. Maybe even tense. But why? Their relationship had suffered the consequences of these behaviors, and somehow it felt like they were growing distant.

Elliot didn't like that.

A hand touched the red spot involuntarily, softly, and he didn't miss the slight wince in Leo's face. "I'm sorry," Elliot apologized again. "I promise you I'll buy you a new pair of glasses."

"It's okay," Leo answered, but a ghost of a smile lingered in his lips. Elliot knew he didn't like people seeing his eyes, which he thought it was a waste (they were so beautiful in his opinion: dark and haunting, with small sparkles of gold; and deep, so deep), but he didn't meddle in that. And yet, Leo always looked comfortable enough around Elliot.

Leo's bangs brushed against Elliot's face as he finished cleaning him; and he tucked some behind his ears as the blonde watched him, blue eyes half-lidded. Elliot cupped his cheek with his hand before Leo could wander off and reached up to give him a kiss.

He exhaled nervously when Leo didn't move. It wasn't the first time they kissed —they did it every time they were alone, and yet, Elliot couldn't get used to the sensation in his stomach every time their lips met. _"Does he like it? Am I being too pushy? Or too slow?" _That kind of thoughts never left him when with Leo. He wanted the noirette to enjoy it just as much as Elliot did.

Leo started following the flow of the kiss, which Elliot took as a good sign. Their lips danced together for a while in a closed-mouth kiss before he took Leo's lower lip between his and bit gently. The raven-haired youth made a funny sound before opening his mouth a little, granting him entrance. Their lips collapsed against each other's and their tongues intertwined —slowly, carefully. The blonde's fingers were buried in Leo's raven mane, tangling with his locks. Leo put his hands on Elliot's shoulders and eventually embraced his neck as he got on the chair, on top of his master.

"Hmm," Leo smirked as the contact ended, looking at Elliot in the eye. "You're in the mood for _that_, I see."

Elliot blushed a bright red. "L-Leo! I didn't say—"

The noirette feigned a sorrowful expression. "Ahh, too bad then. I wanted it," he admitted, making Elliot's blush deepen. He was actually amused, though a little bit nervous too. It wouldn't be the first time they had sex, but they were still inexperienced. After all, it had been just a few months since they were engaged in _that_ kind of relationship as well.

He tried to move, but before he could stand up, Elliot's hand was already grabbing his wrist and pulling him in for another kiss. This time there was no delicacy at all, for Elliot was hungry and devoured his servant's mouth.

Once Leo could recover from the shock of such a reaction, he fought too. There were playful, quick nips and smooches at the corners of the lips, the struggling and sucking of tongues. Elliot's hands were lost and tangled within ebony threads of hair, whilst Leo's were resting on the blonde's upper thighs. Leo tilted his head when he needed to breathe and encircled his master's neck once more. It was such a brusque movement and such messy kisses, they both lost their balance and fell off the chair.

"Ouch!" Elliot complained when he hit the floor, before he heard Leo's groan and noticed that somehow the noirette had ended beneath him.

Despite his growing arousal and the killing of the mood, Elliot couldn't suppress a laugh. Leo chuckled too. "We should probably go to the bed," the blonde proposed.

"The bed sounds good," Leo agreed as Elliot helped him stand up and guided him towards the bed. He sat down, undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt before Elliot's eyes, teasing him. Elliot blushed; his pants were starting to feel tighter with each minute that passed. He licked his lips and leaned into the bed, crashing his lips against Leo's. He could never get enough of his kisses.

His hands touched the exposed flesh of Leo's neck now that the tie was gone. He went further and replaced Leo's fingers with his, undressing the teen. Leo smiled into the kiss at the feel of Elliot's touch, the taste of Elliot's greed, and repeated his actions on him. It was messy and they fumbled with the clothes more than once, but they eventually ended up half-naked.

Elliot pushed Leo against the bedhead, earning a moan from him which only increased his libido. The slim noirette embraced Elliot with all his strength as they continued to fight with their tongues between rapid breaths and groans. The blonde's fingers ran through the surface of Leo's chest, stopping at his nipples and toying with them. He made circular movements with his digits, obtaining the most beautiful noises from his servant. Elliot couldn't help his blushed grin every time he heard him.

He broke the contact with his mouth and went lower, leaving a trailing of pecks behind him, on every inch of Leo's body. "Ah!" The boy uttered a bit loudly when Elliot bit one of his nipples. He undid the raven's pants and put them down, along with his boxers too in order to expose Leo's erect member.

The servant hissed something Elliot couldn't decipher when the cool air hit his skin, but the blonde didn't give him much time to get used to it; because in a matter of seconds he stopped planting kisses on Leo's abdomen and swallowed his cock whole.

"E-Elliot!" Leo cried. His cheeks were red. Was he embarrassed? Or was it just because he was aroused? Perhaps both? The thing was, he looked really beautiful like that, and Elliot loved the sight.

Elliot started pleasuring him with his mouth, first slowly and sensually. Leo panted and his knees wobbled, he felt like he might fall down at any moment since he was still half-standing against the headboard. He chose to grab Elliot's shoulder for support, and with the other hand he took a fistful of his blonde hair. Elliot grunted, Leo was being a bit brusque; but he didn't mind and continued at a faster pace, his tongue licking the whole member; from the base to the head, stopping at the tip to lick the precum that was already forming there.

"A-ah! Elliot..!"

Choosing that he didn't want Leo to come, he stopped his movements and stood at his height to kiss him again. "Hey!" Leo complained before his master's lips collided against his. He responded passionately, albeit a little tiredly since his mind was consumed in the need of a release. He could feel Elliot's erection against his own, and the friction was driving him crazy. _What a tease_, he thought as he remembered that Elliot was still wearing his pants.

But not for long.

Leo unbuttoned them and put them down with fast, needy movements. Elliot was a little surprised at his eagerness, but he helped him took them off completely. It was a relief letting his cock finally out of that prison, though the change of temperature made him moan. They hadn't realized that in the whole ordeal, they had slid down bit by bit, and now were in a sitting position against the bedhead, their limbs an interlocked mess. Leo took advantage of this position and as he started stroking Elliot's member ("Ahh, Leo~!") and watching his expressions, he pushed Elliot down gently and gave him a quick kiss, now that he was on top.

"Leo!" Elliot yelled once he realized what his cunning servant had done. Leo gave him a victorious smile and went faster, caressing the blonde's cock, making him forget about his embarrassment for being a bottom —Elliot always complained when he was under, but he couldn't fool Leo: he did enjoy it— and utter incoherent words.

Leo stopped for a minute to take the lube from the nightstand drawer and positioned himself again.

Elliot glared at him, yet he did nothing to try change the position, nor he said anything. Leo chose to ignore him as he put a bit of lube in the tip of his cock and extended it with his hand —which was torture, considering how sensitive he was feeling especially after Elliot's unfinished blowjob.

The blonde nervously wrapped Leo's hands with his and helped him, though somewhat clumsily. Leo's voice didn't help either, because every breath, every cry made Elliot even more flustered and awkward; yet Leo still enjoyed his caresses.

Once Leo was already lubricated, he moved Elliot's hands away (not because he didn't like his touch, but because he didn't want to be finished so soon) and placed the blonde's legs on his shoulders. It was funny, because Elliot was taller than him, but he was really docile.

Leo put more lube and spread it on his hands before placing a finger inside Elliot. The latter hissed as he got used to the sensation. It was really odd.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked. When Elliot nodded, he placed another digit inside him and started scissoring in order to stretch him out. Elliot squirmed a little, but Leo kept doing his job until he sensed Elliot was ready. "Here I go," he announced before he entered the boy carefully and slowly, little by little.

"A-ah..." Elliot panted. Leo himself let out a few breathy noises —Elliot was really tight. He needed to bottom more often. And yet somehow, the pressure was... Enjoyable. Strange and uncomfortable, but at some point enjoyable around his cock. Before he could ask him another question about his well-being and started to move, Elliot pulled him down for another kiss in order to muffle the sounds coming from his mouth. "Move," he whispered angrily in Leo's ear, and his servant did as he was told, kissing him again. Leo rocked his hips, in and out, going deeper with each thrust. In order to distract Elliot from the pain he must be feeling (Elliot could act as tough as he wanted, but Leo could read him really well) he used his hands to stroke Elliot's hard member. Elliot made irresistible sounds that not even the sloppy kisses could fully stifle.

"Faster," Elliot pleaded. It was a little painful, but nothing he couldn't handle. Yet, Leo was being terribly slow, and not even the good handjob he was giving him could distract him completely about it.

The noirette listened to him, and soon he let himself go with the flow. Elliot's hips were following his rhythm, making it easier for both of them to fit together. The blonde clutched the sheets tightly as the pain began to fade away and be replaced by the pleasure Leo was giving him. Soon, the room was only filled with their wanton cries and the rustle of the sheets; the smell of sweat and sex.

"Oh!" Elliot let out a particularly loud cry when Leo touched a extremely sensitive spot, making his mind go blank for a second. Leo smirked with satisfaction, knowing what it meant. He gave Elliot a lovebite in the base of his neck as he continued moving, trying to reach for that place again. Elliot embraced him so they could be closer.

The noise and the way Elliot wriggled in the bed once more gave Leo the answer, and he hit that point again and again without mercy, feeling how tension was accumulating in his stomach and needing his release now more than ever.

"E-Elliot.." Leo cried, watching his expression through his messy hair. Elliot's cheeks were redder than ever and his eyes squeezed shut and opened again every time Leo made another move. He kissed the corner of his lips, cleaning away a bit of saliva. Elliot turned his head at the side and reached for Leo's mouth, invading it with his tongue without asking for permission.

Leo let him dominate the kiss that once, only because he couldn't concentrate on anything else but the sensation in his stomach and cock; and with a final thrust of the hips, he came.

Leo panted throatily, reaching his orgasm and cumming inside Elliot; who moaned at the sensation hitting his prostate and came too. Their muscles relaxed as everything around them turned blurry and pleasure overtook their bodies. Leo's knees gave way and he fell over Elliot, whose back was arching and feet were curling on the bed.

There was a moment when all that could be heard were their breathings as they went back to normal. Elliot petted Leo's hair and kissed it, before the noirette raised his eyes from the blonde's neck to look at his expression. Elliot sometimes was so cheesy...

"What are you smiling at?!" Elliot inquired as he blushed, watching Leo's amused face.

"Elliot is so adorable," Leo teased, though he meant it.

"Shut up, you idiot," he said, glancing away before returning his gaze to his servant and he moved away the strands of hair from Leo's face; "and let me see your eyes."

Now it was the time for Leo to go red. He pursed his lips, but let Elliot do as he wanted. There was nothing to hide from him, after all.

Elliot caressed Leo's bruised eye and his gaze softened. He regretted it, yes, but somehow, he loved their relationship. No matter how many times they fought or disagree, they would always make up and things would work again for both of them like they always did. Because they were soulmates.

"I love you, Leo," Elliot whispered without really thinking, just staring into his eyes.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise, and it was when Elliot realized what he had said. Color dyed his cheeks once more, but before he could make an excuse for what he'd confessed, Leo's lips drew a small, sincere smile.

"I love you too, Elliot."

* * *

"You wanna make up with him, right?" Gil asked kindly. He wasn't expecting an answer, nor he needn't it. "Then you should apologize."

Elliot pondered at the words, the flashback still fresh in his mind. "Yeah," he nodded, rather absently; before he looked up and at his foster brother, smiling. "Yeah, you're right. I'll make up with him."

Gilbert stared at him firstly in awe —Elliot rarely smiled like that, and it suited him really well—, but then he grinned back at him with enthusiasm and nodded.

Elliot's smile grew larger and he looked away, thinking of all the good times with Leo and the ones to come. After all, they were soulmates. And what could be better for soulmates to reconcile than a good session of love-making?

Yes, that night he'd take Leo. He'd touch him like he had never touched him, kiss him like he had never kissed him, and tell him everything Leo meant to him.

That time would be different. That time would be even more memorable. That time would be _perfect_.

Little did he know, that time would never happen.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the sudden sad ending, but... Somehow it seemed fitting. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this:)!_


End file.
